The present invention relates to locator devices.
The present invention, more particularly, relates to a locator device for an automobile.
The locator device comprises a magnetic base releasably attachable to the roof surface of an automobile, a mast extending upwardly from said base, and a colored pennant extending laterally from said mast. When the locator device is placed on the roof of an automobile in a large parking lot or garage, crowded with automobiles, the colored pennant is visible to the automobile owner, while the owner is at an appreciable distance from the automobile. The locator device thus saves the motorist, i.e. owner, time that might otherwise be spent hunting for the automobile.
Carl Dexter U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,406, issued on Nov. 17, 1970, discloses a vehicle locator device, that includes a base adhesively attached to the exterior roof surface of an automotive vehicle, a connector member pivotably mounted on the base, and a cylindrical mast attachment member pivotably attached to said connector member. The multiple pivot connections enable the mast to be adjusted between a prone, or inactive, position lying against the automobile roof surface, and an upstanding, or active, position projecting generally vertically upwardly from the roof surface. A flag is attached to the upper end of the mast to provide an indication of the vehicle location when the vehicle is parked in a crowded parking lot.
One disadvantage of the locator device shown in the Dexter U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,406, is that when the mast is in the prone position, it is likely to rattle against the roof surface, especially when the vehicle is moving on rough roads or through light winds; the pivotal connections would promote rattling.
Another disadvantage of the device shown in Dexter U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,406, is that the device is adhesively attached to the roof surface. Over time, the adhesive connection would tend to mar the finish on the roof surface. Also, the device is conspicuous in the prone position; some motorists might consider the device to detract from the appearance of the vehicle. Further, while the vehicle is moving, with the device in the prone position, the flag would very likely flap back and forth in the vehicle windstream, thereby creating an annoying flapping sound.
A further disadvantage of the device shown in the Dexter Patent is that when the mast is in its active, or upstanding position, the flag may not be readily visible to the motorist located far away from the vehicle. A flag, formed of a flexible cloth material, would tend to hang downwardly alongside the mast, so as to be relatively inconspicuous when viewed from points far away from the vehicle.
A further problem with the Dexter Patented Device is that the various pivotable connections are formed by screws that require screw driver adjustment to achieve a desired friction drag. Most motorists would not want to keep a screw driver on hand for adjustment purposes.